Naruto And The Olympians
by CJShikage
Summary: After the fourth Great Ninja Naruto is transported to New York where he must help out Percy and the others in order to find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Olympians

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Trapped

Naruto wakes up to the sound of loud noises all around him but what's more his ears are more sensitive to the noise Naruto puts his hands over his ears only to find they were now on top of his head and they were foxy ears instead of human. Naruto looks behind him and sees ten long golden fox tails.

"_Um Kurama care to explain why I have 10 fox tails?" _Naruto asks his fluffy friend.

"_**When you used your Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu **__(Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique) __**the excess energy from Hinageshi kaa-san require us to merge but for your to grow an extra tail."**_

"_Did it work though is Neji nii-san and the others alive?"_

"_Yea Naruto it worked everyone who you wanted to bring back have returned even your mother and father." _Madara says

"_What about Hinageshi are you still there?" _

"_**Yes Naruto-kun I'm still here, you can still access my powers." **_Hinageshi's voice calls out.

"_**Now that we have determined what has happened we need to find out where we are." **_Kurama says. Naruto gets up and starts looking around with his Sharrinnegan to inspect the area; to his shock not one person in the entire area has any chakra not a drop.

"_I need a disguise."_

"_Look around and pick something you see to blend yourself in remember all that Hashirama and I taught you." _Madara says. Naruto looks around with his Sharrinnegan scanning the area around him and finally realizes he is in an alley way. Naruto uses a genjutsu to appear invisible then jumps on the wall then walks up the one story building on his left and looks around at the people below he sees a whole bunch of different styles, some people have business suits, kids around his height have weird clothing on that looks like the civilians from Konoha used to wear, eventually Naruto notices an outfit he likes it consist of red white and black camo pants and a navy blue muscle shirt underneath a spiked leather jacket opened up. Naruto holds his hands in the position for his Banbutsu Sōzō. (Creation of All Things)

"Banbutsu Sōzō." Naruto channels his yin and then yang to create the outfit he saw. Naruto takes off his armor and places on the ground and seals it into a scroll then puts on the outfit he created. Naruto walked down the wall maintaining the genjutsu, when he sees a small mirror out of the corner of his eye. Naruto walks over to it to see if his Sharrinnegan was still visible to his shock his eyes were back to his natural blue then Naruto channels chakra into his eyes and his Sharrinnegan surfaces. Naruto walks out of the alley and starts to walk down the street hands in his pockets. At first everything works out but eventually two kids grab Naruto's shoulder Naruto looks at them with a bored expression on his face. One of the kids holds a knife up to Naruto's throat.

"Alright kid, give us all your money or I slit your throat right now." The taller kid says with a punk attitude. But Naruto's eyes shift to his eternal Mangekyō sharingan and the two are impaled instantly upon his Susano'o's swords then they both fall to the ground dead. Naruto then uses Amaterasu to burn the corpses to nothingness. Naruto walks off down the street and starts thinking on his situation.

"_This place definitely strange." _Madara says

"_That's an understatement." _Hashirama adds. Just then Naruto feels two presences behind him Naruto spins around to see to grown men in police uniforms.

"Kid you should be in class." The first says.

"Nani? (What?)" Naruto asks speaking Japanese.

"Do you understand us?" the second asks. Naruto just looks confused.

"_Do you understand what they're saying?" _Naruto asks his three friends.

"_Not a clue." _Madara responds

"_I got nothing." _Hashirama says.

"_**I can help but it will take a few minutes." **_Hinageshi says

"Hey Andy can you speak Japanese?" the first policeman asks his partner.

"Yea I can give me a second." Andy responds and takes a deep breath, and then he asks. (A/N: I don't know how to write in Japanese I only know a few words so until I say otherwise italicized words will be considered speaking in Japanese.) _"Where are your parents?" _

"_Dead." _Naruto responds.

"_Do you have any living relatives?"_

"_No sir I'm lost I don't even know where I am."_

"_How long have you been on your own?"_

"_As long as I can remember."_

"_Why don't you come with us we can get you a place to stay and something to eat?"_

"_Thank you mister but could you answer one question for me."_

"_Of course but let me ask you one in return, what is your name?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Alright Naruto what is your question?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in Manhattan New York. Just how old are you?"_

"_16 sir, however I have no real formal education I have been living on my own almost my whole life."_

"_Alright Naruto why don't you come with me we will make sure you stay safe."_

"_Thank you mister Andy-san." _Naruto bows(Speech has returned to normal.)

"_**Naruto I am done you should be able to understand and speak English now." **_Hinageshi says to Naruto

"_English?" _Naruto asks in confusion.

"_**Yea it was the language they were speaking before but if I were you I would continue to speak Japanese to the police so they don't get suspicious."**_

"_Alright Hinageshi." _Ten minutes later Naruto is sitting in the police station while Andy and his partner were filling out some paper work so that way Naruto wouldn't get into any more trouble with the police. Andy walks over with a smile and a few pieces of paper. (Speech is changing again.)

"_Alright Naruto I just need you to sign these then we are going to take your picture for an ID card." _Andy says

"_Hai Andy-san."_

"_Alright Naruto just follow me and we will get your paper work finished they you and I are going to a place called Yancy academy we will start you off in a few classes we are going to get you a translator device so that way you can speak to and understand your teachers."_

"_Thank you Andy-san you are the kindest person that I have met in a long time." _

"_You're welcome Naruto now just follow me and we will get you started we can get you an apartment in the Upper East Side where you can go on vacations since you're an orphan you will receive checks in the mail every month to help cover expenses but if were you I would try and get a job." _Then Naruto and Andy walk towards a small camera and Andy pointed to the seat and said. _"Alright Naruto sit down in the seat and just stare at the camera when you're done you and I will drive to Yansy Academy they start tomorrow but we have already talked to the teachers and your classes are as follows, Math from 10:30 to 11:30, Latin from 12:00 to 1:00 and Physical Education from 4:00 to 6:00."_

"_Many thanks Andy-san." _Naruto bows then goes over to the seat and sits down then looks at the camera.

"_Say cheese on three. Ichi, Ni, San." _Naruto smiles and the camera flashes and Naruto started to blink as the bright light floods his senses. Then Andy walks over to a machine and presses a few buttons and a small card prints out with Naruto's picture on it; Andy hands Naruto the card and then says. _"Alright Naruto follow me and we will go to your school."_

"_Hai Andy-san." _Naruto gets up and the two of them get into the police car and drive off toward Yansy academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: A field trip gone horribly wrong

(Speech has returned to normal and will stay that way.) About six months later Naruto was sitting in his Latin class the small translator device in his ear Naruto was writing down notes as the handicapped teacher Mr. Brunner was lecturing on the history of Ancient Greece, Naruto looked around at his fellow classmates, there were your typical so called 'jocks' then the popular girls, and the out casts. Naruto then looked over at his two friends, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. The first time Naruto and Percy met Naruto could tell that there was something different about him but he and Percy got along just fine, however Grover was a bit of an enigma at first Grover would constantly glance over at Naruto biting his lower lip, when Naruto first met Grover he smelled of goat and being part Kitsune this nearly drove Naruto insane but he learned to control his demonic instincts, now he and Grover were good friends. Naruto would help Percy with homework as Percy told Naruto that he had dyslexia and ADHD and he would also help protect Grover from bullies. Naruto had also developed quite a dangerous reputation, he had become the schools prank king but the thing is only Percy knew that Naruto was the secret 'bane of teachers.' No one single security camera was able to catch Naruto in the act and no one knew why. Just then the bell rang and Naruto gathered up his things and started to walk out the room like the rest of the class when Mr. Brunner says.

"Remember tomorrow we have a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art so meet back here at 8:30 in the morning." Naruto walks out of the room with Percy and Grover walk back to the room they all share.

"So Naruto how ready are you for finals?" Percy asks

"Ready enough I have some pretty good study techniques." Naruto responds. "What about you Grover?"

"I think I will do well enough." Grover says with his trademark limp.

"So I heard that the Prank king struck Mrs. Dodds again." Percy says snickering.

"What was it this time?" Naruto asks playing dumb.

"Apparently he or she filled her desk with itching powder which triggered the ceiling fan with some sort of trip wire which caused it spread all around the room and while she was scratching an ink bomb went off covering her in blue ink."

"What is that the fifth prank on her this semester?" Grover asks

"Yea apparently the prank king has every teacher except Mr. Brunner on edge. The teachers have to poke their desks with a yard stick to ensure it isn't ridged." Naruto says

"Naruto what are your study habits?" Grover asks curious as Naruto got perfect grades and test scores.

"When we get back to the room I will show you but you have to keep it a secret." After a few minutes of walking and a stop at the lunch room because it was Enchilada Wednesday and Grover was starving, Naruto made his own lunch many people questioned him on that but Naruto respond that years of growing up homeless had taken their toll on Naruto and he no longer trusted anything he didn't handle himself. After the eat lunch Naruto Grover and Percy walk back to their room, when they open the door the three of them walk in and Naruto shuts the door behind them. Naruto turns to his friends and says. "This is how I study but before I show you I need you to promise me not to tell anyone."

"We promise Naruto." Grover says and looks at Percy.

"Yea I won't say a word." Percy says smiling. Naruto inhales and brings his hands together in the cross hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Two clones appear next to Naruto, Percy and Grover's jaws drop.

"How did you do that?" Grover asks.

"You might want to sit down this is going to be a long story." Naruto sits on his bed then Grover and Percy sit on theirs'. "I am a shinobi from across space and time. My home is called Konohagakure no Sato or the hidden leaf village; I was brought here after I used a Kinjutsu or forbidden technique called Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu or Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique, to bring back everyone that was kill in the fourth great shinobi war because of a man named Obito Uchiha and his twisted Project Tsuki no me or Eye of the Moon in which he tried to take control of the power of the Jubi or ten tails and place the world in an infinite illusion. My life has been steeped in battle, death and pain, on my birthday October 10th a nine tailed fox attacked my home as it went on a murderous rampage many shinobi of my village rose up to defend our home from the beast the fox killed many that night but then the Yondaime Hokage or fourth fire shadow sealed the fox using the Shiki Fūjin No Jutsu or reaper death seal to lock away the Yin chakra of the fox and then used the Hakke Fūin or eight tetragram seal to seal the Yang in me, his last wish was have me seen as a hero for keeping the fox at bay unfortunately to the people of my village and many shinobi I was just a reminder of those who lost their lives fighting the fox so the tortured me." Naruto lifts his shirt revealing hundreds of scars that never quite healed. Percy looks on with horror and rage that anyone could do such a thing, Grover however turned green and rand to the bathroom they shared and Naruto and Percy heard the sounds of Grover vomiting when he returned he was still a bit pale.

"How could anyone do that to a small child?" Percy asks

"In their minds they weren't doing it to a small child they were beating up the Nine Tailed Fox's human form."

"How did you survive most of those wounds look fatal?" Grover asks

"The Nine Tailed Fox was both my burden and my savior you see just like any other Biju which means tailed beast he had a strong sense of self-preservation as well as a desire not to let an innocent child die so his chakra healed my wounds. However the worst wound I ever received was right here." Naruto points to the point where Sasuke's curse mark body had rammed chidori near Naruto's heart.

"Who gave you that one it looks like you were struck by lightning?" Percy asks.

"In a sense I was, my childhood friend fell under the influence of a gay pedophile name Orochimaru who branded Sasuke with his curse mark, however I was able to separate it from him but not before he ran away from our village to join up with the pedo and his band of butt buddies he rammed a jutsu that our sensei had taught him called Chidori or one thousand birds I barely managed to deflect the blow away from my heart so I survived but the jutsu was a lightning jutsu so imagine taking a direct blow of concentrated lightning shoved right through you and creating a hole in your chest."

"What did you do to this Sasuke person?" Grover asks

"In the end I managed to bring him to his senses but by that time I had entered the first tail of my Jinchūriki cloak."

"Jinchūriki?" Percy asks

"It means Power of Human sacrifice; it's what people are called when they hold a tailed beast."

"How many tailed beasts are there?" Grover asks.

"10 in order they are the Ichibi, Shukaku the sand spirit, the Nibi, Matatabi, the Sanbi, Isobu, the Yonbi, Son Goku, the Gobi, Kokuo, the Rokubi, Saiken, the Nanabi, Chomei, the Hachibi, Gyuki, the Kyūbi, Kurama, and finally the Jubi, the three headed wolf, Hinageshi. The Kyūbi and Jubi are sealed inside of me so now I am true the Rikudo Sennin reborn."

"What exactly is a shinobi?" Percy asks

"A shinobi is the term given to those who can mold chakra and perform jutsu and who has passed their village's academy graduation test."

"And the Kage Bunshin jutsu what does it do?" Grover asks

"It creates a clone of the user that can interact with the world around them and can transfer knowledge to the original when it disperses as such if one of my clones reads a book then disperses it would be as if I had read the book."

"Do you do that during tests?" Percy asks

"No I just have the clones study when there is no one else in the room." Naruto looks at the clock which reads 3:30 "We should get to P.E. and you have to promise to keep what I told you just between us."

"Alright Naruto we promise." Grover says. Then the three of them walk out of the room and close the door and walk down to P.E. As they walk to class many girls giggle behind their books and point at Naruto.

"Now I know what Sasuke felt like." Naruto grumbles so only Grover and Percy can hear.

"He was the class crush I take it." Percy asks

"Yea poor guy was swamped with fangirls and trust me when I say that's not a good thing." Then they arrive at the gym and the three of them walk into the locker room and Naruto goes to the bathroom and brings his hands together and says. "Henge." Then his cloths transform into the gym uniform then Naruto walks out wondering what today exercise is supposed to be.

(Time skip after gym class.)

Naruto, Grover and Percy were back in there dorm room Naruto was drawing on some paper he had while Grover and Percy study for the Latin exam in a few days. After a few hours Grover had already gone to bed as he got the information he needed. A few minutes later Percy groaned and places his text book on the desk and walks over to his bed and lies down on it.

"_Wonder what Naruto_ _is drawing." _Percy thinks as he looks over at Naruto. "What you drawing Naruto?" Percy asks

"What?" Naruto asks looking at his drawing to see the four girls in his life.

"Your drawing what was it?"

"My four wives-to-be."

"Four, are things different where you come from because your normally only allowed one wife."

"Not really but I fall under this law that the Shodaime Hokage set up that states 'if there is a clan that is endanger of going extinct the last surviving male must take up to 4 girls to help keep the clan alive.' However this law only applies to clans with Kekkei genkai or bloodline traits."

"What's your bloodline trait?"

"I have two actually."

"What are they?"

"First is the Mokuton or wood style of the first Hokage, and second is a Dojutsu or visual jutsu it's called the Sharrinnegan or Copy Pinwheel Samsara Eye." Naruto activates his eyes and reveals his Sharrinnegan,

"Wow those eyes are freaky."

"Yea I know but for now I need their power."

"Do they have any special powers?"

"A few."

"Like what?"

"Well first there are the abilities of the six paths of pain."

"Six paths of pain, what are they?"

"In order they are Deva, Petra, Asura, Human, Animal, Naraka, and finally Outer Path. Each path has its own abilities and they are as follows. Deva path allows the wielder to manipulate the repulsive and attractive properties of people and objects. Petra allows the user to absorb an infinite amount of chakra. Asura allows the user to summon mechanized armor, and augment their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. Human path allows the user to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul of the body. Though it provides Intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. Animal path allows the user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid in battle. The Nakara path grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. Finally the outer path is the seventh path, ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to control life and death by reviving the dead, bind and restrict foes, as well as create and control the Six Paths that he or she creates. The original body can wield all 7 powers simultaneously."

"Wow that is a lot of power but what can the copy part do?"

"Just what its name implies I can copy all forms of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu."

"Anyway we should get some sleep."

"Night Percy." Naruto takes his paper and puts on his night stand and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

(8 and half hours later)

Naruto woke up to his usual alarm, anything that moved, Naruto looked at the clock and it reads 6:30 in the morning. Naruto groans and gets out of bed and stretches and walks over to his cloths and pulls out his weighted undershirt puts in on then grabs his cloths and puts them on then reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wrists bands and leg bands and places them on his ankles. Naruto looks at his bands and sees his seals are filled with he stored up chakra and he realized he had gotten used to his weights. Naruto takes off the wrist and arm bands and ankle bands then pulls out a new set of wrist bands and leg weights then he sits down on the floor and looks around for his ink bottles and after a few minutes Naruto walks over to his draws and sees no bottles.

"Damn where did I put my ink bottles." Naruto whispers then Naruto walks over to his back pack where he keep the sealing scrolls with ink in them and when he reached in and looked at each one as he labeled them. After searching for ten minutes Naruto gets exasperated and just as he is about to give up Naruto hears a voice whisper.

"Naruto what are you doing up?" Naruto turns and sees Percy rubbing his eyes seeing his roommate on the floor with wrist bands and ankle bands.

"I woke up because something moved and I'm a light sleeper so I was going to go for my early morning jog when I realized when my arm bands and ankle bands were too light."

"What do you mean too light?"

"I mean I have gotten used to the weight and I went to make more when I realized I didn't know where my ink was." Naruto looks through his draws again. "Have you seen my ink bottles?"

"Yea you left it on the table." Percy rubs his eyes and lying back down on his bed."

"Thanks Percy." Naruto walks over to the table and grabs his ink bottle which is label 'Uzi no Kuni' Naruto uncorks the bottle and starts writing weight and amplification and chained them together to ensure the weights worked the way he wanted them to. Naruto looks at Percy and says. "If you want I can make you some weights they will limit your movement but they will make you stronger."

"No thanks Naruto I'm good."

"So you going back to sleep?"

"No I'm just going to take a shower and wake myself up." Percy walks off towards the shower while Naruto finishes up his seals then puts on his new weighted training clothes and walks out of the room down towards the workout room to use the treadmill to get used to his new weights Naruto takes off his jacket then starts up the machine. After 30 minutes of running Naruto goes over to the weights and places his leg bands on them to ensure the maximum workout, Naruto lifts up the bar and starts benching it. 20 minutes pass and Naruto finishes up his weight lifting puts his leg weights back on then walks over to his jacket, Naruto puts his jacket back on and walks out. Naruto looks at a small clock by the wall which reads 7:30 and Naruto walks off back towards his room and when he walks back into his dorm room when Naruto walks in he sees Percy is standing talking to Grover. When Naruto walks in Percy and Grover look at Percy with a 'what the hell is that smell kind of look.'

"Sorry I just finished a work out now I'm going to take a shower if you need me." Naruto walks towards the shower and gets in. After 10 minutes Naruto gets out with a new set of his outfit.

"Aright Naruto you ready to go?"

"Yea let's go, and remember Percy no shenanigans you're on probation."

"Don't remind me." Percy glares then the three of them walk down to the bus. When they arrive the whole class was waiting outside.

"Hey Percy hope nothing bad happens cause you know that you will be the one blamed if it does." One of the kids named Nancy mocks knowing Percy can't hurt her. Percy starts to lunge forward when Naruto grabs his shoulder and shakes his head then guides Percy on to the bus.

"What the hell?" Percy asks glaring.

"All bullies jerks and people like Nancy always look for reactions if you don't give them that reaction and they leave you alone." Naruto responds and then the three of them sit down on the bus. After everyone gets on the bus Naruto looks at Mrs. Dodds with an old sensation creeping in the back of his head. _"Hey Kurama is it me or is something wrong with Mrs. Dodds?"_

"_**Something is definitely up she keeps looking at Percy for some reason, she is also is radiating darkness."**_

"_Like some sort of demon."_

"_**Exactly, as to which one or if she is even of this world I don't know."**_

"_She is clearly not of this world I mean what kind of old woman wears a leather jacket?" _The trip to the museum was relatively slow and uninteresting, if you don't count Nancy throwing bits of peanut butter sandwich at Grover and Naruto repeatedly calming Percy down with the phrase 'what goes around comes around.' Using a small genjutsu on her and making her feel like she was being attacked by crows. 10 minutes later and the field trip was not all that interesting Naruto looks out the window and thinks on what Mrs. Dodds could be planning. When they arrived at the museum everyone walked out of the bus and started walking towards the Greek exhibit. Naruto was paying close attention to Mr. Brunner's lecture on the statues and asking questions when he felt it was warranted. Eventually they reached a picture representing the Titan Lord, Kronos, eating his children when Mister Brunner asked Percy a question that clearly caught his friend off guard.

"Percy can you tell me what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner asked

"That's Kronos eating his kids right?" Percy says

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied "And he hid this because…."

"Um well Kronos was the king god and…"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked

"Titan." Percy corrected himself. "And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, his brothers and sisters –"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind Percy.

"_They are just like the fangirls back in the academy." _Madara says looking at the statue in fascination.

"_I'm sure not even the not even Shukaku was this evil. To eat your own kids, your children are supposed to inherit the will and power of their parent and carry on their legacy." _Hashirama says.

"_**Tell me about it." **_Hinageshi says disgusted at the thought of eating her children.

"_Shush!" _Naruto yells trying to pay attention to Mr. Brunner.

"And so there was this big fight between the Gods and the Titans." Percy continued, "And the gods won." This caused some snickers from the group and behind Percy Nancy Bobfit mumbled to a friend of hers.

"Like we're going to use this in real life, like it's going to say on our job applications, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"_Karma blast in 3…2…1…" _Madara counts down.

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover snickers.

"Shut up!" Nancy hissed, her face turning as red as her hair.

"_Told you." _Madara says.

"_Madara I swear to Kami-sama if you don't shut up I will lock you in the darkest corners of my mind and blare 'sunshine and lollypops' for a month!" _Naruto says getting irritated with his inner tenants.

"_NOOOOOO! Anything but that please!" _Madara begs.

"_Shut up and I won't do it." _Naruto retorts.

"_I'll be good."_

"_Good little whipped Uchiha." _Naruto snickers silently then returns to reality.

"I don't know sir." Percy responds.

"I see." Mr. Brunner responded looking disappointed. "Well half credit Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of Mustard and wine which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods grew up completely undigested in the Titian's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains to the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" With that the classes drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like dumbasses. Grover, Percy and Naruto were about to fallow when Mr. Brunner called out. "Mr. Jackson."

"Keep going guys I'll meet you in a few." Percy says.

"Alright Percy." Naruto and Grover respond simultaneously.

"_Now can we talk?" Hashirama asks._

"_Yes you can but I have to try contacting my world again I think I've got an idea." _Naruto responds then he walks behind the Museum and, looking around to see if anyone was watching, finding no one Naruto bit his thumb and starts weaving hand signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Summoning Jutsu) then in a flash of smoke Gamakichi appears in his small form

"**Yo Naruto it's been a while."**

"Yeah it has been Gamakichi."

"**So what do you want Naruto? You know the others are frantic in trying to find you where you went after you absorb the Jubi and use Rinne Tensei."**

"I'm in New York and beyond space and time. I need you to reverse Summon me back to my home."

"**We tried that but it didn't work for some reason when we tried the image of a bearded fellow said and I quote 'the one you seek can't be returned.' then he disappeared."**

"What did he look like?"

"**Don't know I didn't see him but all of us heard his voice." **

"Well then can you deliver a message to Hinata-chan and the others and tell them I'm safe and trying to find a way home I promise."

"**Sure Naruto your parent are worried sick about you but now that I know your safe I can tell them and set their fears at ease." **

"Thanks Gamakichi, next time I summon you I will give you some snacks they have this wonderful treat called Twinkies and they are just delicious I think I got one hang on." Naruto reaches into his back pack and pulls out a Twinkie and hands it to Gamakichi who opens it and takes a bite and his eyes widen in shock.

"**This is delicious! Thanks Naruto." **and with that Gamakichi vanishes. Naruto walks back and sees Percy walking out and Naruto walks over to Percy.

"Detention?" Grover asks.

"Nah," Percy responded. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius." Grover didn't respond to that for a while then he said.

"Can I have your apple?" Percy reached into his lunch bag and handed it to Grover. After a few minutes Percy unwrapped his sandwich Nancy walked over and dumped her half eaten lunch on Grover's lap.

"Oops." She said grinning at Percy with crooked teeth.

"Percy stay calm." Naruto said as he went to place his hand on Percy's shoulder but it was too late and the water from the fountain shot up and dragged Nancy in.

"Percy pushed me!" Suddenly Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them. Some of the kids were whispering.

"Did you see…?"

"…The water…."

"…Like it grabbed her…."

"_Was that Soiton?" _Madara asked.

"_No couldn't have been I didn't sense any chakra and not even Tobirama-sama was that advanced with Soiton Ninjutsu." _Naruto responds.

"_Weird I wonder what it was." _Hashirama says. Naruto looked at Mrs. Dodds and saw and saw a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Now honey…." Mrs. Dodds said

"I know." Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

"Come with me."

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me I pushed her." Naruto and Percy looked at Grover in shock.

"_I'd say that's the will of fire." _Hashirama says.

"_More like dumbassary. Mrs. Dodds terrifies Grover." _Naruto responded

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood." Mrs. Dodds said.

"But…" Grover starts

"You…_will_…stay…here."

"It's okay man." Percy said. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey." Mrs. Dodds barked. "_Now._" Nancy smirked. Percy gave her a stare that promised death. Then Percy walked to the Museum entrance going after Mrs. Dodds. When Percy was gone Naruto turns to Nancy activating his Eternal Mangekyō sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi!"

(Nancy's point of view)

The world around me started swirling as I locked eyes with Naruto then next thing I knew the sky was a blood red as was the full moon and I was strapped to a cross and Naruto was standing there with a katana in his hand.

"For the next 24 hours I will stab you over and over." Naruto said as he thrust the sword into my gut. The pain was unlike I've ever felt before I cried out in pain as Naruto withdrew the sword then thrust it again, and Naruto repeated the process over and over, and my vision went black. When my eyes opened again there were two Narutos standing in front of me.

"This isn't real!" I screamed at him. "You think you will get away with this as soon as I get a teacher you will be in so much trouble." I said in a hope to make him stop.

"Don't think it's merely an illusion, your pain is no illusion it's as real as any felt in reality and as for getting in trouble who will believe you, here in Tsukuyomi time and space, even physical mass I control them all." Naruto responds thrusting the swords into my gut again digging the blade into my stomach increasing the pain as the one next to him does the same. What seemed like forever later I opened my eyes again, which I closed in pain, hundreds of Naruto were standing before me swords in their hands.

"_How much time has passed? How long have I been here?"_

"23, hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go."

"Impossible only a single second has passed."

"I told you, Time and space, even physical mass I control them all." He and his clones thrust the swords piercing everywhere causing me to scream in pain. The sky swirled again and I was looking at Naruto whose eye returned to normal then I looked down at my body not seeing a single cut. Suddenly my legs gave out from beneath me and I collapsed to my knees.

(End Nancy's point of view.)

Naruto looked down at Nancy then back to where Percy had disappeared then Naruto ran towards the Museum fear clutching his heart as the darkness he sensed from Mrs. Dodds spiked dangerously.

(Naruto's point of view)

I ran into the Museum activating my Sharrinnegan tracing Percy's life energy and what I saw shocked me and I stopped moving. Mrs. Dodds had transformed into a being with leathery wings like bats, claws, a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes. I remembered this creature from Mr. Brunner's lessons, it was one of the three Furies that were guardians of the fields of punishment in the underworld or atleast according to Greek mythology so to see one here shocked me to no end. Just then a voice behind me broke my daze.

"What ho, Percy!" I turned around to see Mr. Brunner tossing his ballpoint pen toward Percy when Percy grabbed the pen it wasn't a pen but it was a sword the bronze sword that he used on tournament day. I turned to Percy and saw his legs shaking and then Mrs. Dodds snarled.

"Die Honey!" as she flew straight at Percy, I activated my right eternal Mangekyō sharingan and started to activate Kamui but Percy swung the sword and Mrs. Dodds hissed in pain as it made contact then she exploded into yellow powder then a rippling energy expanded out from Mrs. Dodds form and when it reached me I felt like I just imagined it that Mrs. Dodds never existed.

"_Genjutsu!" _I thought and brought my hand in the ram hand sign. "Kai!" suddenly the memory of what happened returned in full force when I turned to Mr. Brunner only to see he was gone. When I looked back at Percy the sword was a pen again and he was looking in shock at what just happened.

(End Naruto Point of View)

Naruto walked over to Percy.

"What the hell just happened here Percy?" Naruto asked.

"I think I just killed Mrs. Dodds." Percy responds.

"Served that old bat right." Naruto smiles

"I just killed our teacher."

"She wasn't Human there is something odd with her but I never expected that."

"You pay attention in class what was she."

"Something bad, something that was trying to kill you." Naruto placed his hand on Percy's shoulder "Despite what you think you did the right thing."

"That doesn't help much you've killed before I'm sure."

"Taking another's life is never easy but back where I come from in this situation its kill or be killed and that's what happened here we will figure what happened later but for now let's pretend that nothing happened."

"Alright." Naruto and Percy walk back out and see it had started to rain.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your but!" Nancy shouts.

"_She obviously recovered from Tsukuyomi and doesn't remember a thing." _Naruto responds.

"Who?" Percy asked next to Naruto.

"Our _teacher, _Duh!"

"_Nani?" _Naruto is instantly on the alert but then remembers the genjutsu he dispelled and dropped his guard slightly.

"Hey Grover where is Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"Who?" Grover asked, he didn't look at Percy and he paused before he spoke and refused to look at either Percy or Naruto.

"Not funny Man, This is serious." Then Naruto looked over at Mr. Brunner and Percy walked back to him and Naruto heard with his enhanced senses.

"Ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said, and then Naruto heard Percy say.

"Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?" Mr. Brunner looked at him blankly.

"Who?"

"The other Chaperone Mrs. Dodds, the pre-algebra teacher." Mr. Brunner said forward and looked mildly concerned.

"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Shit Hits the Fan.

For the rest of the year everyone seemed to be pulling some sort of joke on all Percy and Naruto but Naruto saw though it immediately as he recognized the power of Genjutsu but as far as he knew only Kotoamatsukami could influence the mind in this way. Percy eventually tried to spring Mrs. Dodds references to try and trip people up but they all looked at him like he was crazy. Eventually Percy looked like he was going to give up on this his paranoia however it was Grover that kept Percy at it as Percy knew Grover's habits enough to tell when he was lying. Eventually Percy snapped and got into more fights and eventually Naruto begun to suspect that Percy got kicked out but decided not to bring it up.

(Naruto's point of view)

Something was going on and I intended to find out what so I went to the one source that I knew could answer my question, Mr. Brunner, I brought privacy seal tags with me to ensure that what Mr. Brunner and I talked about would go unheard. Late one evening I knocked on Mr. Brunner's office I heard his wheelchair roll over to the door and it open to reveal Mr. Brunner.

"Ah Naruto to what do I owe the surprise?" Mr. Brunner asks

"Can I come in I would prefer what I have to say not be over heard by those who might be listening." I asked

"Of course my dear boy." I walked in and as soon as the door shut I threw a privacy tag at the door and the seal spread around the room.

"Now we can talk without fear, no one but us can hear what we are saying." I said.

"What was that tag Naruto?"

"A privacy tag I need to talk to you about Mrs. Dodds."

"Who?" Mr. Brunner asks

"Cut the crap I know she is real I saw everything that happen back in the museum."

"Naruto I don't know who you're talking about." Mr. Brunner says.

"My eyes can see though genjutsu and I can tell you're not human either; you smell of horse Mr. Brunner, you can't fool a Kitsune's nose."

"Very well Naruto if you're sure we can't be over heard I will tell you the truth if you agree to answer a few questions yourself." Mr. Brunner sighs in defeat.

"Why is everyone convinced that Mrs. Dodds never existed?"

"The Mist, it is a magical force that separates the world of mortals from the realm of Olympus. It was cast it over the school and made everyone forget about the kindly one known as Mrs. Dodds. Now I have answered your question now if you could answer mine I would appreciate it."

"Go ahead." I said ready for the question I knew and dreaded was coming.

"How did you see though the mist?"

"My Sharrinnegan allows to me to see though genjutsu or illusions but I admit this was a strong one I almost believed it myself but then I dispelled it and remembered everything."

"Just what is the Sharrinnegan?"

"This." I activate my eyes and they started spinning. "You said the mist separates the realm of mortals from the realm of Olympus does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Naruto the realm of the gods is very real and has been real for millennia and my name is Chiron the trainer of heroes from the old times."

"As in Chiron the centaur?" I asked.

"Yes the same I am glad you pay attention to my lessons but now I would like to know who you truly are."

"Very well." I start releasing the shape shifting until I stood in my sage armor and my Kitsune tails. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato and I hold the 9 tailed fox Kurama and the ten tailed three headed wolf Hinageshi."

"How did you get here?"

"I was fighting in the fourth great Shinobi war against a man named Obito Uchiha and he killed many I held dear to me and I used a Kinjutsu called Rinne Tensei to return those who were killed to life but the release of energy open a portal in time and space that sent me here I have been trying to find a way back but I haven't had any luck as of late. I recently learned that something is keeping me here and if my assumption is correct it is the Gods of Olympus that keep me trapped here, is it safe to assume that only they can return me?"

"That would be the correct thing to assume."

"Damn." I cursed under my breath.

"You said you have the Ten tailed three headed wolf sealed inside of you, would that wolf happen to look like a three headed form of the Japanese Goddess Amaterasu?"

"Yes she does why do you ask?"

"Then the daughter of Cerberus has returned."

"_**Tou-san is alive!" **_Hinageshi says shocked.

"The Daughter of Cerberus?" I asked confused

"Hinageshi never told you." Chiron says

"No, Kurama and Hinageshi have been busy catching up on old times. Now I have a new question, why is the trainer of heroes here at a school for misfits?"

"Since you have told me the truth of your origins I will tell you the truth of why I'm here, Percy is a demigod much like, Hercules and so many others. I don't know who is godly parent is but he's strong. I was sent here from camp half-blood to help Grover, Percy's keeper, and bring him camp if I can."

"Keeper?" I ask confused.

"Grover is a satyr who was assigned to bring Percy to camp but things got complicated with your appearance Grover thought you a creature sent from the depths of the underworld so he send word for back up and so I was sent now I know you mean Percy no harm so we can get him to camp half-blood."

"Should I go with him I mean if the gods are keeping me here shouldn't I go to a place where their energy is accumulated?"

"It's up to you but the barrier at camp might keep you out because of the Kitsune within you."

"Still the rinnegan can see barriers so I can find a way around it."

"Alright why don't you accompany Percy after school lets out and get to camp half-blood with Hinageshi within you protecting Percy will be child's play."

"Why are you and Grover so concerned with Percy's safety?"

"I guess you have a right to know. On the winter solstices during the council of the gods someone snuck into the throne room and stole Zeus' master bolt and if it isn't returned by summer solstice there will be war on Olympus so colossal it will make World War II look like a water balloon fight." My eyes widen in shock having read about that war and how devastating it was on the world.

"That bad huh."

"Now you have exams coming up in two days shouldn't you be studding?"

"I've been studding hard but Percy has had me worried." Then I remember the blade that Percy used to kill Mrs. Dodds. "The sword Percy used on Mrs. Dodds what is made of?"

"Celestial bronze it can only kill monsters." I pull out a couple of shuriken.

"Could you send this back to camp half-blood to see if it can kill monsters as well?"

"What is that stuff made of?"

"Chakra metal if I were to channel fire chakra into an ordinary steel sword it would melt but these shuriken can conduct my chakra adding to their lethality."

"Sure why not. Now off to bed Naruto you've got a long day in two days. By the way Naruto could you not tell Percy about this I don't want to draw any more attention from monsters on to poor Percy then they already have?" Chiron said

"Hai." I bow and walk out after grabbing the tag and return to my shared dorm room.

(End Naruto's Point of View.)

(Time skip 2 days and Mr. Brunner's exam later)

Naruto, Percy and Grover all walked out of the exam room and they were talking about their summer plans.

"How do you think you did Naruto?" Grover asks

"Pretty good. What about you Percy?"

"Lousy." Percy responded dully.

"Hey Percy can I talk to you in private real quick?"

"Sure Naruto." Naruto and Percy walk over to a quiet corridor.

"Percy I was wondering if I could hang out with you this summer I mean as you know all my family is all back in Konoha, that is if you and your mom don't mind."

"Sure Naruto I just hope you can deal with my step dad Gabe he's kind of a jerk."

"Don't worry I've dealt with my share of jerks." Naruto smiles then the both walk back towards Grover and they all walk towards the bus stop and they purchased bus tickets and during the whole ride Grover was looking left and right watching the passengers.

"Looking or Kindly Ones?" Percy asks, Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Grover asks

"I kind of overheard you and Mr. Brunner talking last night." Grover's eye twitched.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh…not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Grover winced.

"Look Percy…I was worried for you, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers…"

"Grover…"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

"Grover you're a really bad liar, 'ttebane." Naruto says, Grover's ear turned pink then, from his shirt picket, he then fished out a grubby business card.

"Just take this okay? In case you need me this summer."

"What does 'ttebane mean? You say that a lot at the end of sentences when you're angry or excited." Percy asked

"It means ya know, it's a verbal tick that I inherited from my mother; my mother was known for her verbal tick and her infamous temper she was known as the Akai Chishio no Habanero or the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero she was also known as The Akai No Shini or the red death."

"Anyway what is Half…"

"Don't say it out loud!" Grover shouted. "That's my um summer address."

"Oh okay." Percy said sadly. "So, like if I want to come visit your mansion." Grover nodded.

"Or…or if you need me."

"Just out of curiosity why would I need you?" Percy asks.

"Look Percy the truth is I-I kind of have to protect you." Percy stared at him.

"Um Grover, what exactly are you protecting me from?" just then there was a loud grinding noise under their feet and blacks smoke poured out from the dashboard and filled the whole bus with black smoke that smelled of rotten eggs, the driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway after a few minutes clank around in the engine compartment the driver then called out.

"Everyone you're going to have to get out while I fix the engine."

"_Shit." _Naruto cursed. Then everyone clambered out. They were on the stretch of country road…no place that you would notice if you didn't break down there. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw three old ladies knitting socks the size of Kurama's paws._ "Hey Kurama are you having socks made you could have just asked me for some?"_

"_**No I'm not dumbass!" **_Kurama says

"_**Now, now boys no arguing." **_Hinageshi says scolding

"_**Yes mom." **_Kurama and Naruto say simultaneously.

"_Still those are some huge socks." _Hashirama says

"Grover?" Percy says. "Hey man…"

"Please tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?"

"Yeah weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not Funny at all." Just then one of the ladies takes out a pair of golden scissors and both Naruto and Percy hear Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus." Grover says. "Let's go."

"You're nuts 'ttebane. It's a thousand degrees on that bus?"

"Come on!" Grover pried the open the door and climbed inside but Naruto and Percy stayed back. Then Naruto and Percy saw the yarn cut and Naruto swore he could hear the snip across four lanes of traffic then suddenly a loud clunk was heard and the engine roared to life and everyone cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" once back on board everyone start shivering.

"Grover?" Percy asks.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?" Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Percy what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like Mrs. Dodds." Percy asked

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors and she cut the yarn." Grover made a hand sign almost like crossing himself only it was older than that.

"You saw her cut the string?"

"_Something isn't right; why is Grover so nervous?" _Naruto thinks

"_**Those people you saw are called the fates when they snip a cord or thread someone dies."**_ Hinageshi says

"_So Grover thinks that either Percy or I are going to die." _

"_That's my guess." _Madara says.

"Yeah. So what?" Percy asks.

"This isn't happening." Grover mumbled, he started chewing thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."

"What last time?" Naruto asked.

"Always sixth grade, they never get past sixth grade."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood

After the bus arrived at the station Percy, Grover and Naruto got off the bus and Grover ran into the bathroom with a nervous bladder and at Percy's urging they ran from the stop and they got in a cab.

"East One-Hundred-and-fourth and First." Percy said as the taxi drives and Naruto turns to Percy.

"So what are your mother and father like?" Naruto asks

"My mother wants to be a novelist, so she spent all of high school working to save enough money for a collage with a good creative writing program. She is a great person but I always say that the best people have the most rotten luck as her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five."

"Did she atleast know them?"

"Yea she knew them quite a bit before their death."

"That's not something I ever got." Naruto looks down sadly.

"I'm sure you will one day."

"Then her uncle got cancer and she had to quit her senior year and when he died she was left with nothing. The only break she got was meeting my dad who I can't remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Percy responds, Naruto inhales deeply.

"I smell garlic pizza, and alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol, what's that about?"

"That would be my _step dad Gabe. _Fortunately when my mom married him she didn't change her name to Mrs. Ugliano." Percy says with venom in his voice.

"Your step dad?" Naruto looks confused.

"Yeah he's the world's biggest jerk and between you and me the way we argue only makes my mom's life harder."

"The way you said his name makes it sound like he is worse than Nancy."

"He makes Nancy seem tame by comparison; when we get home you will see what I mean." After a few minutes Naruto and Percy arrive at the apartment complex where they both lived when they got out Naruto paid the taxi driver half of what was owed and Percy paid the other half. When they walk in Percy and Naruto see five people sitting around a table playing poker then Percy said. "Where's my mom?"

"Working." Gabe responds. "You got any cash?" Naruto starts laughing hysterically at Gabe.

"HE'S SO FUCKING FAT...he's like a New Yorker Louis C.K.! Wait no, no Jim Gaffigan, Jim Gaffigan!" Naruto roars out in laughter.

"Who's your disrespectful friend?"

"His name is Naruto and to answer your question; no, no I don't." Percy responds, Gabe raises and eyebrow.

"You took a taxi from the bust station, probably paid with a twenty. Got six seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

"Come on, Gabe." Eddie said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I _right_?" Gabe repeats. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels, and then the other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine." Percy said throwing the wad at Gabe. "Hope you lose." Percy and Naruto walk up towards where Percy rested his head.

"Report card came, brain boy! I wouldn't act so snooty!" Percy slammed the door, and then turned to Naruto.

"Hope you can tolerate the smell this is Gabe's 'study' but the only thing he studies except old car magazines." Percy throws his suitcase on the bed then he starts looking down and his eyes starts swiveling madly as he remembers something.

"Percy you ok?" Naruto asks

"Just remembering Ms. Dodds that still freaks me out."

"I know what you mean even fighting Shukaku was nothing compaired to what we saw."

"You fought Shukaku?" Percy looks shocked.

"Yea it wasn't an easy fight it took everything I had to beat Shukaku." Just then a second voice calls out.

"Percy?" Then a woman walked in.

"Mom!" Percy says happily.

"Who's this?" Percy's mom looks at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a friend of Percy's from school." Naruto responded

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Sally Jackson."

"Percy you've grown since Christmas." Sally hugs her son then she hands him a bag of blueberry sour strings and Percy devours them as he tells his mom about his time since Christmas; however Percy didn't mention what happened on the field trip as a look from Naruto stopped him. Sally pursed her lips and the look on her face tells Naruto that she knows that Percy is hiding something from her but decides to leave it. Just then a voice calls from the other room.

"Hey Sally! How about some bean dip, huh?" Gabe's voice called out.

"_I'm going to kill him." _Naruto thinks as he sees Percy clench his teeth.

"_**Don't you do it." **_Kurama says

"_I'mma do it."_

"_**Naruto. Do. Not. Do. It." **_Hinageshi says in a very stern voice

"_Yes Hinageshi-sama."_ Naruto responds scared.

"Percy I've got a surprise for you." Sally says bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. "We're going to the beach." Percy's eyes widen in shock.

"Montauk?!" Percy asked shocked

"Three nights same cabin."

"When?"

"As soon as I get changed."

"Can Naruto accompany us?"

"Sure Percy if that is what you want." Sally smiled

"Want to go with us Naruto?"

"Sure why not sound like fun." Naruto says as he smiles. Just then Gabe bursts in and looks at Sally.

"Bean dip didn't you hear me, Sally?" Gabe says infuriated.

"Of course Gabe give be a minute. It was just that Percy and I were talking about the trip." Sally says

"The trip, then you were serious about that."

"I knew it." Percy swore. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will." Sally said evenly, "Your step father is just worried about money, that's all. Besides Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend, guacamole, sour cream, the works."

"So this money for your trip…it comes out of your clothes budget, right?" Gabe asked

"Yes, honey."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be carefully."

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven layered dip…and maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

"_Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot and make you start singing soprano for a week." _Percy thought darkly. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about interrupting your incredibly important poker game. Pease go back to it right now." Just then Naruto's eye snap open as he senses a very dark presence enter his range.

"_The hell?!" _Naruto thinks. Just then Gabe leaves back to his game. An hour later everything was packed up and the three of them were ready to go and Naruto actives his eyes scanning the area for any signs of the dark presence he felt earlier but could find no trace of it. Gabe walked out to see the three of them pack the car.

"Not one scratch brain boy, not one little scratch." Gabe says darkly.

"_I swear if I wouldn't get killed for this I would drop a meteor on his house." _Naruto glares at Gabe with fury in his heart. Just then Percy made the same symbol that Grover had made on the bus and the door swung shut and whacked Gabe in the ass and sent him flying up the stairs. The three of them got in the car and Percy tapped his mom's shoulder.

"Drive!" An hour's drive later they had arrived at the beach. Then Sally pulled out a bag of Blue jelly beans for Percy to munch on.

"Naruto why are you hiding something from us?" Sally asked and Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"How could you tell?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but why but you look like a Kitsune to me why don't you show us what you're hiding."

"Very well I will tell you what I told Percy. As I told you my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a shinobi from across space and time. My home is called Konohagakure no Sato or the hidden leaf village; I was brought here after I used a Kinjutsu or forbidden technique called Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu or Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique, to bring back everyone that was kill in the fourth great shinobi war because of a man named Obito Uchiha and his twisted Project Tsuki no me or Eye of the Moon in which he tried to take control of the power of the Jubi or ten tails and place the world in an infinite illusion. My life has been steeped in battle, death and pain, on my birthday October 10th a nine tailed fox attacked my home as it went on a murderous rampage many shinobi of my village rose up to defend our home from the beast the fox killed many that night but then the Yondaime Hokage or fourth fire shadow sealed the fox using the Shiki Fūjin No Jutsu or reaper death seal to lock away the Yin chakra of the fox and then used the Hakke Fūin or eight tetragram seal to seal the Yang in me, his last wish was have me seen as a hero for keeping the fox at bay unfortunately to the people of my village and many shinobi I was just a reminder of those who lost their lives fighting the fox so the tortured me." Naruto lifts his shirt revealing hundreds of scars that never quite healed. Sally look with shock just as Percy had when Naruto told him this story before.

"My god how could anyone do something that cruel, to a child!?"

"Their stupidity made them believe that I was the fox reincarnated but if you want to meet the Kyūbi I will be willing to introduce him."

"I thought the Kyūbi was a gigantic fox?" Percy asked.

"Kurama has a human form." Naruto starts weaving hand signs and slams his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." Kurama appears in his human form his fox tails waving behind him.

"**Greetings Percy, Sally my name is Kurama the nine tailed fox and Naruto here is my little brother in all but blood." **Kurama says bowing.

"Nice to meet you Kurama it is an honor to meet you." Sally says holding out her hand which Kurama takes and shakes.

"Well Percy you want to do some training I'm sure afterward cold water or not it will feel relieving."

"I'm sure I'm no match for a trained shinobi."

"Never hurts to have a bit of fun."

"Sure, let do this." Several hours later Naruto and Percy had finished their work out they take a dip in the ocean and when they are finished Naruto, Percy and Sally were sitting on the shore staring at the sea as the camp fire they had going kindled next to them.

"So what was my dad like?" Percy asked his mom.

"He was kind, Percy." Sally responded. "Tall, handsome and powerful, but gentle, too, you have his black hair and his green eyes. I wish he could see you Percy he'd be so proud of you."

"_What's so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with D+ report card kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years." _Percy thought dryly. "How old was I? I mean…when he left?" Sally watched the flames for a bit.

"He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach this cabin."

"But…he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby but he never saw you he had to leave before you were born.

"Are you going to send me away again? To another boarding school?" Sally pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

"I don't know honey." Sally's voice was heavy "I think…I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Sally's eyes welled with tears and she grabbed Percy's hand.

"OH Percy, no I-I _have _to honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

"_Awkward." _Madara said

"_Tell me about it." _Hashirama responded.

"Because I'm not normal." Percy said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Percy but you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yansy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." Sally responded

"Safe from what?" Sally looked eyes with Percy and he got the look of remembering things that were best left forgotten.

"I tried to keep you close to me as I could, they told me that was a mistake, but there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you I just couldn't stand the thought."

"My father wanted to send me to a special school?"

'Not a school, a summer camp."

"_Okay~ I am officially confused my dad, who didn't even stick around to see me born, had talked to my mom about a summer camp, and if it was so important why hadn't she mentioned this before?"_

"I'm sorry Percy but I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you there because it might mean saying good bye for good."

"For good? But if it sonly s summer camp…" Sally turned toward the fire with a sad expression on her face.

"Well~ I'm gonna go see if the cabin's cleaned out." Naruto said and he got up and left.

(Percy's point of view)

A few hours after the cabin was finally cleaned out my mom, Naruto and I all went to sleep. That night I had a vivid dream; it was storming on the beach and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. I ran towards them knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew it would be too late, I saw the eagle dive down its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes and I screamed _NO! _I woke with a start and outside it really was storming the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses, there was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next clap of thunder my mother woke up and I saw Naruto his Sharrinnegan activated and he was staring at something I couldn't see but he was worried that much I could tell.

"Hurricane!" my mother said this brought me out of my daze. I knew that was crazy long island never sees hurricanes this early into the summer but the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand A desperate voice someone yelling pounding on our cabin door, both my mother and Naruto leaped out of bed Naruto grabbing some sort of object and a small one handed scythe. My mother then threw open the lock on the door and both Naruto and my eyes widened as we saw Grover framed in the door way against of back drop of pouring rain but he wasn't… he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night." Grover gasped. "What were you thinking?!" my mother looked at me in terror- not scared of Grover but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school what didn't you tell me?" I froze up looking at Grover a lack of understanding clear on my face.

"_O Zue kai alloi theroi!" _Grover yelled. "IT's right behind me! Didn't you _tell _her?"

"Whatever is out there its evil we got to get out of here!" Naruto said talking in a tone I only ever heard him use once, when he was captain of the dodge ball in school a commanding tone and based on what he told me, this was the voice he used during the fourth great ninja war, the voice that commanded an army. My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before:

"Percy. Tell me _now_!"

(End Percy point of view)

As Percy stood there shocked he stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs. Dodds and Sally stared at him her face pale in the flashes of lightening she then grabbed her purse tossed me my rain jack and said

"GET to the car NOW! All three of you. Go!" Grover and Percy rain for it but Naruto looked at Sally with a dark look on his face.

"I'll hold it off I marked Percy with my Hirashin no jutsu formula so I'll be able to catch up but this thing is beyond any of you."

"No you're going with us I may have just met you but I won't let you go out there and face whatever _it_ is shinobi or not."

"Fine!" with that Naruto and Sally ran after Percy and Grover then Naruto looked behind him and he saw what was chasing them. "Enton: Kagutsuchi!" (Inferno style: Flame control) suddenly a wall black flames erupted to life behind them.

"What was-?"

"No time to explain! Just know what ever that thing is it won't get past those flames uninjured." A few minutes later everyone was in the car and they tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro and rained lashed at the windshield. Sally kept her foot on the gas pedal driving all the while not being able to see much. In the back seat Percy looked at Grover every time there was a flash on lightning.

"_Have I gone insane?" _Percy thought to himself. _"No I recognize this smell from a field trip to the petting zoo lanolin like from wool the smell of a wet barnyard animal." _Percy kept trying to figure out what was going on. "So you and my mom…know each other?"

"Not exactly," Grover responded. "I mean we've never met in person but she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you making sure you were ok but I wasn't faking being your friend," Grover added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Um…what _are _you exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down my best friend is a donkey!" Grover then let out a sharp, throaty.

"Blaa-ha-ha!"

"_I've heard that sound before, I thought it was just a nervous laugh. Now I realize it's more of an irritated bleat." _

"Goat!" he cried.

"What?"

"He's a goat from the waist down." Naruto responded his Sharrinnegan spinning wildly.

"But you just said it doesn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are Satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like…Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies from the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?!"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course!"

"Then why?"

"The less you knew the few monsters you'd attract." Grover responded. "We pus mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you would think that the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good because a certain somebody had to go confirming it!" Grover threw an irritated look at Naruto.

"Well sorry if I have a power that you can't handle what matters now is that we get the hell out of here!" Naruto snapped back his EMS flaring.

"Wait what the hell is going on here?!" Percy shouted

"There is no time to explain Percy!" Sally said "There's just too much and we need to get you to safety!"

"Safety? From what? Who's after me?"

"Oh nobody much," Grover said obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of The Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!" Sally shouted.

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster please?" Sally picked up the pace and they passed a sign that said _'Pick your own strawberries' _

"Um where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer came I told you about. The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you don't want me to go."

"Percy please this is hard enough as it is but now you're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?"

"Those weren't old ladies. Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that what when you're about to… when someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't I said someone."

"You meant you as in _me_."

"I meant _you _as in someone not you, _you._" Naruto twisted around his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP!" Naruto said releasing a bit of killer intent and focusing it at Percy and Grover. Suddenly Sally swerved the car to the right and Naruto lost focus and the KI ended. They all saw a figure standing in the road then it was lost in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there." Sally said ignoring Percy's question. "Another mile Please. Please. Please." Percy leaned forward in a clear desire to get to where ever it is they were going faster. After a few minutes of travel Naruto's eyes widen and he shouted.

"Susano'o!" and the was a blinding flash of light and even with Naruto's Susano'o surrounding the car the force of the explosion slammed the car into a ditch and when Naruto's vision returned he saw Grover on the floor eyes closed a quick look over with his Sharrinnegan told him that Grover was alive.

"Ow." Percy said as he peeled his fore head off the back of the driver's seat.

"Percy!" sally shouted.

"I'm okay…" Percy shook his head trying to clear the daze. Then he saw Grover lying motionless next to him. "Grover!" Percy stared shaking him. _"Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're one of my best friends and I don't' wan to you to die!"_

"Food." Grover groaned.

"Percy we have to…" Sally's voice faltered. Then they all looked and saw, from a flash of lightning, a huge guy lumbering towards them his top has was fuzzy and bulky. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

"Who is?" Percy asked.

"Percy get out of the car." Sally looked at Naruto. "Take him to the hill would you I can't go any farther than that."

"NO! You're coming with us!" Percy shouted.

"I can't." Naruto then leapt into action activating his EMS the ripped open the doors using Susano'o and using its arms he grabbed all three of them then when they were safely away from the car Naruto put them down. "He doesn't want us he wants you, Percy!"

"Go." Naruto's voice was in the commanding tone again. "Go up to that hill both of you take Grover with I'll hold him off."

"But that's a!" Naruto covered Percy's mouth.

"Don't say the name they have power just go and I'll worry about this hunk of bull right here." Percy gave Naruto an incredulous look.

"Really dude now of all times you make a pun."

"Sorry force of habit." Naruto scratched the back of his head then the others started running away from the car but as Naruto went he started making hand signs. "Doton: Yomi no Muma!" (earth style: swap of the underworld) the road turned to solid mud and the monsters started to sink in the mud but soon hobbled out of it then it walked over to the car.

"What's it doing can't he see us?" Percy asked.

"His sight and hearing are terrible he's going by smell." Sally responded. "But he'll figure out where we are soon enough." As if on cue the bull-man bellowed in rage then picked up the Camaro by the torn roof then raised it over his head and slammed it down on the ground and it skidded for about a half a mile before coming to a stop then the gas tank exploded.

"Well fuck." Naruto said then they grabbed Grover and kept running up the hill.

"Percy. When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time I should have expected this. I was selfish keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you?" but…" another bellow of rage and the bull man started tromping uphill, he'd smelled us. The pine tree was only a few more meters away but the hill was getting steeper and slicker and Grover wasn't' getting any lighter. Then Naruto grabbed Grover and, using his Susano'o, hurled him over the tree where he landed in the soft mud.

"There Grover is safe now let's get out of here!" Naruto says and they ran up the hill when the bull thing charged and Naruto saw what was happening and he pushed Percy and Sally out of the way taking the hit.

"Naruto!" Percy yell but Naruto grabbed onto the Minotaur by the horns and smiled.

"I'll be fine!" then rotating his body he tossed the Minotaur into air then made a hand claw at his stomach. "Let's go Kurama!" Naruto was then bathed a yellow light and the six mangatamas appeared around his neck and the whisker marks which were barely visible became big black rectangles and his then he vanished in flash of yellow then he started kicking the Minotaur the stomach and then disappearing again he slammed his foot into the Minotaur's head sending it crashing into the ground Naruto landed and the yellow aura vanished. However seconds later the Minotaur got up and charged this time Naruto jumped over its head and formed a Rasengan and slammed it into its back. When Sally got near it the Minotaur grabbed her by the neck and squeezed tightly.

"MOM!" Percy shouted.

"GO!" she shouted back then with a final roar the Minotaur closed his fist and Sally Jackson dissolved in a flash of gold.

"NO!" Percy roared and the charged the bull "HEY STUPID! GROUND BEEF!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" the beast responded and he charged Percy but Naruto slammed his hands in the snake seal.

"Mokuton: Jokai Kouton!" (Wood style: Deep forest emergence) trees sprung up and wrapped around the Minotaur immobilizing him. "Percy!" Naruto shouted gaining his friends attention. "Grab the horn and yank it off then stab it with the horn and hurry!" Percy nods and he jumps on the beasts back supported by Naruto's Mokuton then using all his strength he ripped the horn of then got thrown off by the beast's immense strength Percy then rolled to the side and jabbed the Minotaur in rib and it roared out in agony then collapsed in a tower of yellow cake powder. Naruto looked at Percy with sadness then Naruto coughed up blood then dropped to the ground.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted out.

"I'm fine but I'll have to rest for a while." Naruto said clutching at his wound, and then Naruto collapsed into unconsciousness and Percy starts dragging Naruto and the collapsed Grover across the border crying for his mother. After a few minutes Percy arrived at a big cabin and he saw a girl with blond hair.

"_Whoa she's pretty." _Percy thought.

"He's the one, he must be." The girl said.

"Silence Annabeth." The man said, "He's still conscious bring him inside."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: Rise of the Sea God's Son

A few hours later Naruto woke up with a start and he saw Annabeth standing over Percy spoon feeding him some sort of pudding.

"_What the hell is going on?" _ Naruto got up and clutched at his side but the pain was nothing.

"You shouldn't get up you know." Annabeth said.

"I'm fine this pain is nothing."

"You got impaled by a Minotaur and you say that's nothing?"

"I've had worse."

"What is your name any way this kid brought you and Grover here; you were both unconscious."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a friend of Percy's."

"Who's Percy?"

"The kid you're spoon feeding. So what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you, now if you need me I'm going for a walk."

"Chiron and Mr. D wanted to see actually."

"Chiron's here?"

"You know Chiron?"

"Yeah I met him before it's a long story. By the way where is my Gunbai and scythe?"

"What's a Gunbai?"

"It's a Japanese war fan."

"Can you describe what it looks like?"

"It's got a long handle and a fan part in the shape of an 8, it's brown with the print of three tomoe on both sides of the handle."

"Oh that. We sent it to the forge with Beckendorf for him to look at see if he could identify the metal it was made from as it nearly killed the guy who pick it up he collapsed from exhaustion just by touching it."

"The metal is a special kind made by my predecessor and only someone of Senju or Uchiha blood can wield it with massive chakra drainage could you take me to the forge so I can pick it up."

"After you talk with Chiron and Mr. D."

"Fair enough." Naruto follows Annabeth and he sees Chiron and a man with Hawaiian shirt. They were talking animatedly and then Chiron noticed Naruto standing the doorway.

"Naruto how are you?" Chiron asked.

"Good yourself?"

"I'm good, oh where are my manners? Mr. D this is Naruto he's one of our allies and a very powerful person Naruto this is Mr. D he's the camp director."

"A pleasure."

"Oh great another one why do you insist on punishing me?" Mr. D. asked in a boring drawl.

"It's not my fault you did this to yourself." Chiron responded.

"Mr. D do you consider me a fool?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about boy?" Mr. D's eyes narrowed.

"I can tell you're hiding your true power so who are you really?"

"If you're so smart figure it out yourself."

"Let's see arrogant, incredible power, and…" Naruto activated his Sharrinnegan. "Ah now I know who you are…you are Dionysus god of wine."

"Very good." Dionysus says sarcastically.

"Now exactly what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to see just who you were as we're still taking care of your little tree incident son of Demeter."

"Um Mr. D he's not a demigod." Chiron whispers in Dionysus' ear.

"He's not?" Dionysus asked genuinely shocked.

"Naruto, why don't you tell him what you told me?"

"Very well." Naruto said and then he took a deep breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato or the village hidden in the Leafs, and I hold the 9 tailed fox Kurama and the ten tailed three headed wolf Hinageshi."

"How did you get here?" Dionysus asked

"I was fighting in the fourth great Shinobi war against a man named Obito Uchiha and he killed many I held dear to me and I used a Kinjutsu called Rinne Tensei to return those who were killed to life but the release of energy open a portal in time and space that sent me here."

"You are very brave or very stupid taking on a Minotaur how were you able to take that hit strait on and live."

"As I said I am a shinobi and as such life has been steeped in battle, death and pain, on my birthday October 10th a nine tailed fox attacked my home as it went on a murderous rampage many shinobi of my village rose up to defend our home from the beast the fox killed many that night but then the Yondaime Hokage or fourth fire shadow sealed the fox using the Shiki Fūjin No Jutsu or reaper death seal to lock away the Yin chakra of the fox and then used the Hakke Fūin or eight tetragram seal to seal the Yang in me, his last wish was have me seen as a hero for keeping the fox at bay unfortunately to the people of my village and many shinobi I was just a reminder of those who lost their lives fighting the fox so the tortured me." Naruto lifts his shirt revealing hundreds of scars that never quite healed. Chiron looked shocked and even Dionysus looked appalled at the wounds.

"How could they do that to you?" Chiron asked.

"In their minds they weren't doing it to a small child they were beating up the Nine Tailed Fox's human form."

"How did you survive most of those wounds look fatal?" Dionysus asks

"The Nine Tailed Fox was both my burden and my savior you see just like any other Biju which means tailed beast he had a strong sense of self-preservation as well as a desire not to let an innocent child die so his chakra healed my wounds. However the worst wound I ever received was right here." Naruto points to the point where Sasuke's curse mark body had rammed chidori near Naruto's heart.

"Who gave you that one it looks like you were struck by lightning?"

"In a sense I was, my childhood friend fell under the influence of a gay pedophile name Orochimaru who branded Sasuke with his curse mark, however I was able to separate it from him but not before he ran away from our village to join up with the pedo and his band of butt buddies he rammed a jutsu that our sensei had taught him called Chidori or one thousand birds I barely managed to deflect the blow away from my heart so I survived but the jutsu was a lightning jutsu so imagine taking a direct blow of concentrated lightning shoved right through you and creating a hole in your chest."

"You are quite tenacious young man but didn't you want revenge against them?"

"If I killed them I would be no better than them. So I just took it anyway if you don't have any more questions I'm off to the forge to get my war fan and scythe before Beckendorf gets hurt or worse burns the forge to the ground." Naruto turns and leaves and starts walking towards the smell of ash and hot metal and he sees a very large man gloved hands inspecting his Gunbai. "What are you doing to my Gunbai?"

"Inspecting it I want to see what metal it was made out of but for some reason I can't identify it." Beckendorf responded not looking at Naruto.

"Because it's a metal only found where I come from and if I were you I wouldn't touch it."

"I know it took 5 campers to get it here from the big house and each one of them collapsed after carrying about 2 feet."

"Well could I have it back please? I kind of need it."

"Sure I've finished my inspection any way; by the way are these yours?" Beckendorf held up a small box of shuriken and Naruto remembers that Chiron sent a few at his request.

"Yeah they are so what do you think can they kill monsters?"

"Yeah we tested a few on some monsters in the forest and they dissolved just like normal."

"Good to know I'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing."

"Oh wait I made some changes to your scythe."

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"The blade was getting warn though you've taken care of it very well so I replaced the blade of the scythe with celestial bronze so if you don't have time to grab those ninja stars of yours the scythe will kill them."

"Oh thanks Beckendorf." Naruto grabbed his Gunbai and scythe and he strapped them to his back as usual.

"How did you know my name?"

"Annabeth told me."

"Well what's your name?"

"Naruto." Naruto hold out his hand and Beckendorf grabbed and the shook hands.

"Well if you ever need armor or weapons fixed up you bring them here."

"Ok." Naruto said then he walked off then started walking around the camp getting used to the layout. A hours later Naruto was called to the big house and he saw Chiron and Dionysus standing there but instead of his normal wheel chair Chiron was now in his centaur form. "You called for me?" Naruto asked

"Yes Namuto Uzugami we did." Dionysus said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Dionysus-sama."

"Whatever. We called you here because, like it or not you're stuck here now that you have a demigod scent on you monsters will be after you in order to kill you."

"Okay~"

"Well you will need a place to stay and as such Chiron here is going to show you to cabin 11 where you will stay until you can figure out a way home."

"Alrighty then." Naruto said.

"Follow me Naruto." Chiron said.

"Ok." Naruto and Chiron walked out and walked over to cabin 11 when suddenly Naruto froze he sensed a great evil resonating from the cabin in front of him but disregarded it as he heard no screams or sounds of conflict but years of training put him on his guard.

"You alright Naruto?" Chiron asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well anyway welcome to cabin 11 or Hermes' cabin. So go on in and introduce yourself but be careful Hermes is the god of thieves so keep your personal belongings close at all times."

"Thanks for the advice." Naruto opened the door and he looked at the assembled campers there they were all staring at him. "The fuck you looking at 'ttebane!"

"So regular or undetermined?" one of the kids asked.

"Sorry?"

"Is your father Hermes or are you undetermined?" the same kid responded.

"My father is not Hermes thank you very much and why do you care?" some of the kids groaned at this.

"Never mind it."

"Welcome to Hermes cabin my name is Luke." One of the campers said as he walked forward holding out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gripped it and instantly he felt the spark of darkness in Luke's heart.

"I'm the senior here in Hermes cabin you can sleep on the floor over there." Luke pointed to one of the very few empty spots on the floor.

"Good to know but before I get settled in I want to make one thing clear if anyone tries to take my stuff I'll kill you. Got it?!" Naruto unleashed a torrent of KI flooring most of the campers.

"Y-yes si-sir." Several campers stuttered out.

"Good." Naruto smiled and released his KI allowing the campers to stand again.

"What a scary kid…" one of them whispered.

"Son of Hades maybe?" Another one said

"What are you stupid? The big three swore never to have children."

"Anyway…" Luke said. "Lets head over to the sparing arena we've got sword fighting up and I want to see how good you are."

"Alright." Naruto and everyone filed out after Luke and entered the arena and Luke picked up a sword and motion for Naruto to do the same. "No thanks I'll use my this." Naruto grabbed the hilt of his Gunbai and drew it and the scythe.

"He's so screwed." One camper said

"Yeah Luke's the best swords man here." Another responded.

"Luke can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Luke responded.

"Shall we dance?" the campers started laughing at Naruto until Naruto charged Luke at blinding speeds and swung his scythe and only Luke's reflexes kept him alive. Naruto continued on the offensive swinging at Luke who had to work very hard to block or dodge every strike eventually Naruto channeled lightning chakra into the scythe, which responded quite well to Naruto's surprise, and swung at Luke who went to block the strike only for it to slice right through the blade and pierce Luke's shoulder. The entire Hermes cabin was stunned into silence.

"Did you see that?" one camper asked shocked.

"I don't believe it." Another said equally shocked.

"That was well done Naruto but how did you manage to do that?" Luke asked sweating like crazy.

"The block you chose was incorrect." Naruto responded. "When lightning chakra is applied to a weapon its piercing power is increase 20 fold you have to dodge that strike or you'll lose an arm you're lucky I was toying with you or I could have killed you."

"You were toying with me?" Luke asked incredulously

"Yes if I wanted to I could have killed you with that first strike."

"Well Naruto you are a superb swordsman I also learned not to piss you off; well let's move on, next pair." Two more campers grabbed swords and started dueling with one another; this continued for several hours until everyone had gone. Once everyone had gone Naruto walked around camp for a little bit until a voice called out.

"Hey Newbie!" Naruto turned around to see a very angry looking girl and a couple of cronies standing behind him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah my friends and I have a little initiation for you." The middle girl said and then without warning she went grab Naruto's hair but before she even move Naruto gripped her wrist holding it in a tight lock.

"No touchy." Naruto growled his Sharrinnegan spinning.

"What's with those eyes?!" the girl asked

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Naruto let go of her wrist and walked away when an angry roar caused him to spin around and he saw the girl charging him but Naruto jumped over her and, drawing his scythe, he hooked it around the girl's throat. "Rule one: don't every touch me. Rule two: break rule one and I'll kill you. Rule three: never, and I mean _never_, try to sneak up on me because I'm trained to kill and if you ever try I'll attack first and ask questions later. Rule four: don't fuck with me or I'll kill you. Are we clear?" Naruto unleashed a torrent of KI at the girl bellow him.

"Y-yes si-sir!" the girl stammered.

"Good." Naruto got off of her and sheathed his scythe and walked away. Several days later word spread around the camp of what Naruto did to the girl or as he learned later Clarisse. Naruto went back to his cabin and lied down on the floor and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"_Man Naruto you're going to have her friends on you like stink on a hunk of shit." _Madara said.

"_If they learned from her experience they'll avoid me." _

"_And if they don't?"_

"_I'll kick their ass." _

"_True enough." _With that Naruto fell asleep. The next day he was just sitting in cabin 11 when the door open and Naruto saw Chiron, Annabeth and Percy standing there the cabin members bowed to Chiron and Naruto did the same. When Chiron left the kids started staring at Percy.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted Percy. "Go on." Percy was so nervous he tripped over his feet and the kids minus Naruto snickered. "Percy Jackson meet cabin 11."

"Regular or undetermined." The kid who asked Naruto that question asked it again.

"Undetermined." Everyone except Naruto groaned, then Luke walked forward.

"Now, now, campers that's what we're here for. Welcome Percy you can have that spot on the floor right over there." Luke said.

"This is Luke." Annabeth and Naruto saw her blushing. When Percy looked at her she glared at him. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined." Luke explained. "They don't know what cabin to put you in so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors, naturally we would Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers." Naruto smiled at Percy letting him know that he had a friend in the cabin.

"How long will I be here?"

"Good question, until you're determined."

"How long will that take." The campers laughed until Naruto got fed up and unleashed KI again shutting them all up.

"Laugh one more time." Naruto growled "SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Naruto could you not kill the cabin members?" Percy asked.

"Fine."

"Come on." Annabeth said and she grabbed Percy's wrist. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy protested and Annabeth dragged him out of the cabin the only thing keeping the kids from laughing was Naruto's threat.

"Well if you need me I'm going to go to the forges see if I can get some help with a small project I'm working on." Naruto said and grabbed his Gunbai and Scythe and walked out. He passed Annabeth and Percy chatting but ignored them when he picked up something Annabeth said.

"Monsters don't die, Percy, they can be kill but they don't die."

"That clears things up." Percy rolled his eyes.

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while maybe even for a full lifetime, if you're lucky, but they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes eventually they re-form." At this point Naruto got worried as he remembered Mrs. Dodds.

"You mean if I killed one accidentally, with a sword…"

"The Fur…I mean, your math teacher, that's right she's still out there you just made her very, very mad." Naruto soon lost interest and continued on his way to the forge as expected he saw Beckendorf standing there working on some weapons.

"Hey, Beckendorf." Naruto said gaining his attention.

"Naruto what can I do for you?" Beckendorf asked.

"I was wondering if you could improve my armor I mean I know that it works fine against weapons but I wouldn't mind if you notice any improvements it could have."

"Sure Naruto why do you bring it out and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Beckendorf." Naruto pulls out a storage scroll and brings out the armor and cloak and places it on the work bench and Beckendorf looks it over.

"Well the material is impressive but from what I can tell it's made for light protection so you can still move around in it."

"Got it in one."

"You got any more of that metal that you used for your Gunbai?"

"No but I can make some give me a second." Naruto activated his Sharrinnegan and then channeled yin chakra and yang chakra in his left and right hand respectively. "Banbutsu Sōzō." Instantly the same raw ore that he used for his Gunbai appeared on the floor.

"Is it safe to touch?" Beckendorf asked apprehensively.

"Yeah it's fine in the ore state but once it's been made into a weapon or armor only I can use it."

"Alright thanks I'll get to work on it right away should have it done in a couple of hours."

"Alright thanks Beckendorf I'll be back." Naruto then turned and left but just then he saw Percy walking next to a soaked Annabeth as she looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"What?" Percy said demandingly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking." Annabeth said. "That I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"_Capture the flag sounds like fun." _Hashirama said

"_Yeah I want to play." _Madara said.

"_Um I don't think we can after all we are technically dead."_

"_Spoil sport." _

"_Knock it off you two now let's see what's going on." _Naruto said then the sound of a horn calling out throughout the valley and Naruto and Percy saw all the campers headed towards an open pavilion and then Luke walked over and pulled Percy aside and started talking to him but Naruto didn't bother listening in as he was starving. When everyone was there Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground and called out.

"To the gods!" and everyone echoed him and some wood nymphs came forward with different assortments of foods and then one by one the campers got up and walked over to the fire and started scraping most of their food off the plate into the fire. When Naruto walked up to the fire he made his contribution then he went back and sat down and started eating. Once everyone finished Chiron pounded his hoof again gaining everyone's attention then Dionysus got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I should say hi to all you brats, well Hello. Our activities director Chiron says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." A bunch of cheering rose from the Ares table. "Personally I couldn't care less but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson." Then Chiron murmured something in his ear. "Er, Percy Jackson." Dionysus corrected himself. "That's right Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire, go on." Everyone cheered and headed down the amphitheater, where the Apollo cabin leads a sing-along. After the fire died down everyone started back to their cabins but Naruto stayed behind for a moment then he too went back to the cabin and lies down in his sleeping back and fell asleep.

(Naruto perspective.)

That night I had a terrible nightmare when I opened my eyes a gigantic abyss stood before me and I looked into its depths then a voice called out to me.

"**That's it boy come forward I can grant you what you desire." **Then a shimmering image appeared of Konoha my friends, my family. I shook my head and called back.

"Don't think you can tempt me with such an offer I know who you are _Kronos_ I know you can't sent me back anymore then the frog sage could."

"**So you have tried and you know who I am then you must know the power I possess." **

"**BEGONE TWISTED ONE!" **Kurama and Hinageshi roared channeling their chakra into me and the world around me shattered but not before I heard the voice of Kronos say.

"**He'll be back they always come back." **I woke with a start cold sweat drenching my face.

"_**Don't worry pup, Kurama and I will always protect you from Kronos we now know that he can enter your dreams so we can block him out." **_Hinageshi said in a soothing voice and I close my eyes again and went back to sleep. A few hours later I woke up as someone got near my bed on pure instinct I leapt out of bed and used my chakra to stick to the ceiling Sharrinnegan ablaze.

"Get down of the ceiling Naruto it's time for foot racing and you really need to stop being so paranoid." Luke said exasperated.

"Well blame my training and lifestyle if you went as many assassination attempts as I did you'd be paranoid too." I countered and jumped down and dawned my new armor and walked out applying my chakra weights as we went along. When we arrived at the race tracks the campers all snickered at me as the expected me to get left in the dust. With a simple hand sign I deactivated my chakra weights and got ready to race.

"On your marks." One wood nymph said. "Get set…GO!" as that word I tore down the tracks Sharrinnegan activated to ensure I didn't get tunnel vision I crossed the finish line and 45 seconds later the wood nymphs crossed and they were winded but I was perfectly fine. Everyone looked at me with shock that I had out raced wood nymphs.

"What my nickname is the red and black flash you honestly think I wouldn't be fast?" I said. The day continued like that with more racing then wrestling and I flattened Clarisse every time with ease as I had trained my body to the limits of the human body. Percy got discouraged at my feats but I patted him on the back and reminded him that I was a shinobi, doing the impossible was in our job description. A few days later sword training came again and Percy sparred with Luke and got his ass handed to him but Percy was still having a great time. After the break was called Percy was drenched with sweat and he poured ice water on his head and everyone who sparred me was nursing cuts and bruises.

"Alright gather round I want to demonstrate a new move." Luke said. "Percy would you mind helping me." Everyone gathered around and Luke faced Percy. "Now this move is all about disarming your opponent." Luke and Percy lunge at one another then strike and parry eventually Luke pressed the flat edge of his blade against Percy's hilt and twisted then then fired a downward thrust and forced Percy to drop the blade everyone looks at Luke. "Did everyone see what I did there? If you press the flat edge of your blade against your opponent's hilt and press forward he has no choice but to drop his blade." Everyone nodded. "Alright now break up into pairs and start practicing this technique." Everyone nodded again started getting into pairs and started practicing but no matter who went up against Naruto his shinobi training and unorthodox weapon made it impossible to disarm him. As the groups practiced a loud 'CLANG' was heard and everyone turned to see Percy had disarmed Luke and he had the point of his sword against Luke's chest.

"Um sorry." Percy lowered his sword. For a moment no one spoke.

"Sorry?" Luke's scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods Percy why are you sorry? Show me that again!" Naruto scanned Percy with this ocular prowess and saw that Percy was on the verge of exhaustion.

"_Oh this won't end well." _ Madara said

"_Yeah but that was weird one minute he's bouncing like a kangaroo the next he's ready to collapse." _Naruto responded.This time when Luke and Percy crossed blades Percy was instantly disarmed.

"Beginners luck?" someone in the audience said.

"Maybe." Luke said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…" The next day in the afternoon Naruto, Percy and Grover were all sitting next to each other by the lake after the climbing wall. Naruto had managed to get up no problems and when the rocks nearly hit him Naruto activated his Susano'o to shield him out of reflex. Percy got scorched and his shirt had smoking holes and if one looked closely they would see that his arm hairs had been singed off.

"So…how did your conversation with Mr. D. go?" Percy asked Grover, at this Grover's face turned a sickly yellow.

"Fine." Grover said. "Just great."

"So you career's still on track?" Grover looked at Percy nervously.

"Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well….no. He just told me you had big plans, you know…and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

"Mr. D suspended my judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet so our fates were still intertwined. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job done."

"Well that's not bad right?"

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chance of you getting a quest…and even if you did why would you want _me _along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!" Grover stared glumly into the water.

"Basket weaving…must be nice to have a useful skill."

"What the hell are you talking about 'ttebane?" Naruto asked. "You've got plenty of useful skills." However Naruto's comment only seemed to depress Grover farther. Naruto Grover and Percy talked about sword play and the pros and cons of the different gods when finally Percy asked.

"What about those four empty cabins?"

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis." Grover said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever so of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one she'd be pissed."

"Yeah ok, but the other three, the ones at the end are those the Big Three?" Grover tensed up.

"No. one of them, number two is Hera's, that's another honorary thing, she's the goddess of marriage so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals, that's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos." Naruto tensed at that name but neither Percy nor Grover noticed.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."

"Right you know after the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky, Poseidon the see and Hades the underworld." Naruto said.

"Uh-huh."

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." Percy said confused.

"No, he doesn't have a throne on Olympus either he sort of does his own thing down in the underworld, if he had a cabin here…." Grover shuddered. "Well it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

"But Zeus and Poseidon, they both had like a bazillion kids in the myths, why are they cabins empty?" Grover shifted on his hooves uncomfortably.

"About sixty years ago, after World War Two, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire anymore heroes. Their children were just too powerful they were affecting the course of human events too much causing too much carnage. World War II you know that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and the sons of Hades on the other side. The winning side Zeus and Poseidon made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx." Thunder boomed overhead.

"That's the most serious oath you can make." Naruto said shocked and Grover nodded.

"And the brothers kept their word, no kids?" Percy asked. Grover's face darkened.

"Seventeen years ago Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo, he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia…well the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair! It wasn't the little girl's fault." Naruto cursed, Grover hesitated.

"Naruto, Percy children of the Big Three have powers greater than other demigods. They have a strong aura, a scent tha attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A Satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of half- bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it, they got all the way to the top of that hill." Grover pointed across the valley where Naruto and Percy fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them a hoard of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her Satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired , and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her behind be he couldn't change her mind. As she died Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into the bine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill." Percy and Naruto looked at the pine tree in the distance.

"Hey Grover?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes, Orpheus, Hercules, Houdini."

"And have they ever returned someone from the dead?"

"No, never Orpheus came close…Percy you're not really thinking…"

"No. I was just wondering. So…a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"

"Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause huge problems."

"And that's how you found Percy." Naruto said. "Cause you sniffed him out and picked up my he's power." Naruto smiled at Percy.

"I didn't…oh Listen don't think like that if you _were_… you know you'd never _ever _be allowed a quest and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry okay?" Just then the dinner horn sounded and Naruto, Percy and Grover walked over to the pavilion and after dinner was over there was a lot more excitement than usual. Once the plates were cleared and the conch shell sounded all the campers stood up at their tables. They all yell and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran in carrying a silk banner.

"_Oh this is just like a D-rank mission only instead of stupid cats you're running after an inanimate object." _Madara said.

"_This ought to be good." _Naruto said back then he heard Chiron speak.

"Heroes!" Chiron shouted. "You know the rules, the creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game, all magic items are allowed. The banners must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming allowed, I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. ARM YOURSELVES!" Naruto unrolled a scroll and unsealed his armor and equipped then grabbed his Gunbai and scythe. Naruto grew an evil smile as he saw who he was against and the Aphrodite kids grew nervous as his look and even the Ares kids gave him a wide berth. "Um Naruto aren't you going to get a sword?" Chiron asked.

"No I'm good I've got my Gunbai and scythe and you said magic items were allowed does that include my chakra?"

"Well yes as long as you don't kill anyone."

"I can do that." Naruto smiled.

"Do you know any nonlethal jutsu?"

"A bunch." Naruto smiled.

"Alright could you stick to nonlethal?"

"Gotcha." Naruto walked out with the rest of the campers and Naruto looked at Percy.

"What did Chiron want?" Percy asked.

"He wanted to see if I had nonlethal jutsu and I do." Naruto smiled again just then he heard Annabeth call out.

"Blue team forward!" Percy ran up to her but Naruto scanned the area around him activating his eyes he saw clearly in the darkness then Hinageshi spoke.

"_**Naruto after this game you and Kurama need to fight me for my power just as you fought Kurama for his power long ago."**_

"_Right Hinageshi we won't hold back. With Kurama on my side nothing scares me."_

"_**I am the Jubi I have one more tail then he has don't think I'll be intimidated by my own son."**_

"_I'll still put everything I've got so don't think for a second that you'll have an easy time with me."_

"_**As my lover's reincarnation you better be a strong fighter."**_

"_We'll speak another time, but for now I've got to get my orders." _Naruto ran over to Annabeth. "So what am I doing?"

"You'll be guarding Luke and helping to secure the flag but if you have any techniques that can help you keep an eye on our flag I want you to use it as well."

"Gotcha." Naruto started weaving hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" then the gigantic drill-beaked bird appeared and let out a cry that flashed thought the night. Then the bird took to the skies and started flying around the flag in a circle above the flag.

"Alright! Move out!" Annabeth's voice reverberated around and the other campers charged into the forest and Naruto followed Luke then a flurry of arrows came rocketing from the darkness and Naruto weaved hand signs.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth style: Mud wall.) Then Naruto spit out a line of mud and it rose up to form a gigantic wall of earth that blocked all the arrows then Naruto sliced through the wall and then activating his Mangekyō and his Susano'o rose up. "Luke! Stay behind my Susano'o it's my ultimate defense nothing can pierce it."

"Right." Luke responded Naruto sheathed his Gunbai and scythe then slammed the ethereal fist into the ground scattering the red team then Naruto motioned for Luke to go to the flag, Luke nodded and ran off while Naruto saw the campers lined up with spears swords and clubs. Naruto deactivated his Susano'o and glared at the campers then with a furious war cry the charged him and Naruto responded by dashing forwards and breaks the ranks with a breaking speed and he started opening a can of whoop-ass. Naruto punched an Ares camper into a tree then he spins and kicks a Hephaestus kid and then bounced off Beckendorf's head. Then an Ares kid slashed at Naruto with is sword but Naruto grabbed the kid's throat.

"DO you wish to dance too?" then Naruto kicked the kid and jumped over one Dionysus' son and making several hand signs a wooden stakes and they wrap around him pinning him down. Just then out of the corner of his eye and he sees some of the kids break away from his group to go after Luke and just as Naruto made some hand signs a he sensed someone behind him and Naruto activated his right Mangekyō and the blade slipped right though him when the kid passed through him Naruto kicked him and then he ran after Luke weaving hand signs and several wood clones sprung up to cover his back. After a few minutes of running Luke jumped over the border line and he heard Clarisse curse.

"Trick it was a trick!" Naruto saw Percy standing in the creek then Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and he heard her say.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?"

"You set me up." Percy said accusingly as he glared. "You knew that Clarisse would come after me while you sent Luke and Naruto around the flank you had it all figured out. Annabeth shrugged.

"I told you Athena always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could I was about to jump in but… you didn't need help." Then Naruto saw the wounded arm.

"How did you get that?" Naruto asked

"Sword cut what do you think?"

"No…" Annabeth said. "It _was _a sword cut. Look at it." Naruto and Percy looked at the cut it turned into a scar then disappeared.

"I-I don't get it."

"Step out of the water, Percy." Annabeth said."

"What?"

"Just do it." Percy stepped out of the creek and instantly he collapsed but Annabeth caught him.

"Oh Styx." Annabeth cursed. This is not god I didn't want, I assumed it would be Zeus." Just then a monsters howl ripped through the night and Naruto instantly sprang into action as a great darkness appear and his Sharrinnegan tracked the fast moving creature and Naruto Hiraishined in front of Percy as a hell hound pounced on him but Naruto was an instant faster and, activating his Susano'o, Naruto grabbed the Hellhound a dark look on his face.

"Not one more step creature!" Naruto growled crushing the hellhound's ribcage but it growled at him and to Naruto's horror it passed right through him and attacked Percy shredding his armor but Naruto set it ablaze with Amaterasu then punched it into the air with his Susano'o then several arrows sprung from its neck and in a few seconds the hellhound dropped dead and burned to a crisp."

"Di Immortales!" Annabeth said. "That was a hell hound from the fields of punishment. They don't…they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it." Chiron said. "Someone inside his camp."

"It's all Percy's fault!" Clarisse yelled. "Percy summoned it!" then she was floored by Naruto's KI.

"Shut up little girl before I make you!" Naruto growled. After a few seconds of silence Annabeth looks at Percy.

"You're wounded." Annabeth said. "Get into the water."

"I'm ok." Percy protests.

"No you're not. Chiron come here and watch this." Percy stepped into the creek and the whole camp gathered around him. When Naruto observes with his ocular prowess and he sees the cells regenerating and the wounds close, then the campers gasp at the phenomenon.

"Look, I-I don't know why." Percy said trying to apologize but then everyone looks over his head and when Percy looks up he sees a hologram of a green in the shape of a three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father, this is _really _not good."

"It is determined." Chiron announced. All around Percy the campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" Percy asked.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Strombringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Naruto eyes widen in shocked.

"_Oh bad very, very bad." _Naruto thought shocked.

.


End file.
